Cassis
by MandAC
Summary: "Ah eu estava sempre repetindo isso, eu estava sempre te fazendo sofrer.  Ah provavelmente te machuquei e eu nem fiz nada."


Bem, eu já postei está fic no Nyah!, então não é plágio já que eu sou a Manda-chan *-*... Eu fiz para uma amiga minha lá do NF!, pois a And-chan tinha feito aniversário. Resolvi postá-la aqui também e pretendo fazer o mesmo com as outras... Espero que gostem!

**Naruto não me pertence, é os fãs tiveram sorte u.u... MAS O SASORI É MEEUU!**

_**A música Cassis (recomendo que a escutem*-*) também não me pertence, mas sim aos The GazettE... E sim o Uruha é meu e ninguém tasca! u.u**_

* * *

Cassis

Entrou na casa, frustrado. Bateu a porta e se dirigiu ao quarto, onde tirou os tênis e se jogou na cama. Cobriu os olhos com o antebraço direito e soltou um suspiro. Ficou horas ali, sem se mexer, somente meditando nas palavras do seu melhor amigo.

"_- Ela não vai te agüentar por muito tempo, Sasuke!"_. Será que ele estava certo?... Não, Naruto era um idiota, ele nunca tinha razão, mas... E se dessa vez, por puro milagre, o que ele disse fosse verdade? Hinata poderia mesmo abandona-lo?

- Não mesmo, ela me ama! – Disse para si mesmo, talvez assim se convencesse de que as palavras do Uzumaki eram somente asneiras, mas então por que, por que ele não parava de pensar nelas? Ele amava a Hyuuga, sempre soube disso e ela também. Caso contrário, ela não estaria com ele durantes os últimos três anos.

Talvez fosse mais fácil esquecer o que o loiro havia dito se ele já não as tivesse escutado antes. Todos os amigos do casal um dia já falaram que Hinata não o agüentaria por muito tempo, disseram que ela era muito sensível e que a indiferença dele iria mata-la, mas se isso realmente estivesse acontecendo por que ela não falou com ele?

Ele a amava com cada célula que tinha em seu corpo e nunca gostaria de vê-la sofrer. Sabia que não era o melhor dos namorados, mas ela nunca se queixou de suas atitudes, então por que ela se separaria dele? Ele era arrogante, frio e indiferente, já ela era gentil, tímida e sensível, mas era isso que fazia a relação deles dar certo, não era? Os opostos se atraiam, certo? Eles se completavam, então não havia motivos para ela pensar em se separar dele...

"_- Os opostos se atraem, mas isso não significa que eles vão ficar juntos para sempre!",_ lembrou-se das palavras de Neji, primo de Hinata.

- Ah! Não devo ligar para o que esse idiota diz, ele sempre foi afim da Hina! – Explicou para si mesmo batendo o punho na cama. Levantou e colou os tênis mais uma vez, saiu de casa rumo ao da sua namorada.

Chegando lá bateu na porta e foi logo atendido pela cunhada, Hanabi, que ao vê-lo ficou um pouco nervosa e sem jeito.

- S-sasuke, o que faz aqui? – Perguntou a garota de quinze anos.

- Vim falar com a Hina, é claro! – Respondeu tentando passar por ela, mas a garota sempre entrava na sua frente.

- M-mas, ela disse que você ia sair com o Naruto! – Disse com um pouco de desespero.

- Ia, mas não fui, quero dizer... Tsc! Não te devo satisfação, tampinha! – Retrucou frio, empurrou a morena para o lado e foi direto para as escadas em direção ao quarto da amada.

Não bateu na porta, por costume, e quando entrou ficou surpreso. Não, ela não estava com outro, Hinata era uma pessoa muito boa –e tímida- para fazer algo assim, sem contar que ela o amava. Mas lá, sobre a cama da Hyuuga tinha uma mala cuja morena enchia com suas roupas.

- S-sasuke-k-kun! – Exclamou surpresa ao ver a figura do namorado parado a fitando. – P-pensei... Que v-você iria sa-sa-sair com o N-naruto-kun. – Disse fechando rapidamente a mala.

- Fui, mas já voltei! – Explicou indiferente. – Por que essa mala, Hina? – Perguntou tentando não demonstrar que estava confuso.

- N-nada! – Amaldiçoou-se por gaguejar, respirou fundo.

- Sério? Então por que você estava colocando suas roupas nela? – Indagou desconfiado.

- São... Para doação! – Ela estava mentindo, ele sabia.

- Mentira! – Praticamente havia gritado, estava nervoso, sua namorada estava omitindo algo e ele não gostava da sensação.

- Como você sabe? – Retrucou, notava-se de longe o nervosismo na voz doce e angelical da mulher.

- Seu nariz treme um pouco quando você mente! – Disse um pouco baixo, achava vergonhoso ter notado e gravado algo tão pequeno, mesmo que achasse isso muito bonito. A Hyuuga o olhou um pouco surpresa, mas ela voltou a racionar quando viu Sasuke andar em direção a sua cama e abrir a mala.

Os olhos ônix do homem se arregalaram, ele pegou uma das peças de roupa com as duas mãos e a olhou indignado.

- Se é para doação, Hinata, por que você pôs esse vestido na mala? – Perguntou erguendo um vestido azul celeste de seda e tomara que caia. A morena gelou. – Esse foi o vestido que eu te dei no nosso aniversário de dois anos, Hinata! – Ele gritou.

- Sasuke, eu posso explicar! – A morena ia começar a falar, quando de repente Neji apareceu sem notar que o Uchiha estava lá.

- Hinata! Eu já comprei a passagem, seu vôo sai ás... Oito da noite. – Sua voz morreu ao ver seu amigo. – Sasuke, o que você está fazendo aqui? – Mas ele obteve resposta, saiu quando notou a tensão no ar.

Depois de um tempo em silêncio, com Sasuke fitando a Hyuuga e a mesma fitando o chão, o moreno se manifestou.

- Você... Vai viajar? – Indagou tentando compreender o que estava acontecendo, ele ainda tinha em mãos o vestido. A mulher balançou negativamente a cabeça com os braços envolta de si mesma como em um abraço. – Então...?

- Eu vou embora, Sasuke! – Respondeu, por fim o olhando nos olhos, seus orbes perolados estavam trasbordando em lágrimas. O moreno caiu sentado na cama, cobriu o rosto com o vestido enquanto Hinata chorava.

- E quando você ia me contar? – A Hyuuga não respondeu. – Você não ia me contar?... Ia embora sem falar comigo, sem nem me dar uma satisfação? – Perguntou exaltado, seu rosto estava vermelho de raiva.

- E você se importa?

- É claro que eu me importo, Hinata! Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas, você é minha namorada, todas as suas decisões me interessam! – Gritou.

- Sério? – Gritou de volta. – Pois nunca pareceu, Sasuke! Você sempre foi tão frio e indiferente, eu sei que esse sempre foi seu jeito de ser, mas não sabia que você seria assim comigo, sua namorada! – Continuou gritando e com as lágrimas escorrendo pela face. -...Você nunca disse que me amava. – Sussurrou a última parte.

- Pensei que não precisava dizer! – Explicou-se. – Pensei que sabia disso!

- Claro, porque todas as vezes que você me ignorava e me trocava pelos seus amigos, significava que você morria de amores por mim! – Ironizou, ela respirou fundo e limpou o rosto.

- Pensei que você me amava!

- E amo, Sasuke! – O olhou nos olhos. – Mas não posso mais ficar aqui, meu amor por você e sua indiferença por ele, vai acabar me destruindo! Somos diferentes demais, Sasuke. – Disso com tom de lamento.

- Mas é por sermos diferentes que nosso relacionamento da certo... Não é?

- Que relacionamento, Sasuke? Ficamos juntos durantes três anos, mas não parecia que tínhamos algo, nossos encontros eram... Não eram encontros! E você nunca demonstrou gostar de mim... Você se lembra de como foi seu pedido de namoro?

Estava todo mundo se divertindo no campo de paint ball, o time das meninas estava ganhando. Sasuke e Hinata ficaram frente a frente, mas antes que ela pudesse aperta o gatilho, ele mandou a bomba.

_**- Hey! Hinata! Namora comigo? – A morena ficou estática, os braços que seguravam a arma de tinta ficaram mole e caíram ao lado do corpo, ela o olhava com olhos arregalados.**_

_**- Ahmm... Ta! – Respondeu sorrindo, mas parou de sorrir quando ela sentiu a bolinha de tinta atingi-la.**_

- O que teve de ruim no meu pedido?

- Sasuke! Foi no meio de um jogo de paint ball e logo depois você me atingiu!... Até hoje eu não sei se você me pediu em namoro porque gostava de mim ou era só para ganhar o jogo. – Respondeu indignada. – Vai embora! – Pediu.

-... – Ele a olhou e depois fitou o chão, antes de sair ele a olhou pela última vez e disse: - Os oposto se atraem! – Ela devolveu o olhar, mordeu o lábio inferior voltou a mirar o chão enquanto dizia:

- Mas isso não significa que eles vão ficar juntos para sempre!

Sasuke andava pelas ruas pensando no que Hinata havia dito, ainda não acreditava que ela tinha terminado com ele, pior, não podia acreditar que ela ia embora sem nem falar com ele. Chegou em casa e sentou no sofá, seu olhar estava opaco, perdera a única coisa que lhe restava e nem tinha notado que a culpa era dele.

Sentiu algo quente escorrer por seu rosto e ao toca-lo, percebeu que chorava. Chorava por não ter notado que estava fazendo tanto mal a pessoa que amava e por faze-la ir embora da sua vida. Todos tinham razão quando o alertaram, até Naruto estava certo. Hinata não agüentou mais sua indiferença e resolveu abandona-lo e tudo por culpa dele. Como pode ter sido tão idiota?

Eram sete e meia quando Naruto resolveu passar na casa do seu melhor amigo. Neji havia contado o que tinha acontecido na casa dos Hyuuga e o loiro estava com um pressentimento de que Sasuke estava na fossa. Mas antes de ir para a casa do Uchiha, ele passou em um lugar.

Para abrir a porta usou a chave que Sasuke havia lhe, segundo o moreno, o Uzumaki estava fazendo ele gastar todo o salário dele em portas. Entrou rindo ao lembrar desse fato, mas sua risada foi substituída por uma expressão de susto quando o loiro viu o amigo estirado no sofá da sala, com um braço cobrindo o rosto e o outro caído para fora do sofá, envolta e espalhado pela sala havia vários potes de sorvete, bolo e mais papéis de doces.

- Sasuke! – Gritou Naruto. O moreno tirou o braço da cara e olhou fulminante para o loiro, que viu o rosto do Uchiha sujo de chocolate. – Meu Kami, você tá horrível!

- Valeu, dobe! Você não sabe o quanto isso me animou. – Ironizou, o loiro se desculpou sem graça e se aproximou do amigo e sentou no braço do sofá. Naruto analisou o Uchiha e viu os olhos do moreno avermelhados e inchados.

- Oh. Meu. Kami! – Gritou de novo ao notar esse detalhe. – Você estava chorando?... E comendo doce? Você odeia doce e você não chora. Você é Uchiha Sasuke, você é frio, arrogante e insensível! Não chora! – O loiro disparou a falar, mas se calou ao receber outro olhar fulminante.

- O que você veio fazer aqui? – Perguntou.

- Bem, Neji me ligou e disse o que aconteceu entre você e a Hinata...

- Vocês tinham razão, ela não agüentou ficar comigo... Disse que o amor que ela tem por mim e a minha indiferença por ele iria destruí-la... – Falou em um tom perceptivelmente, triste.

- É por isso que você tá assim, horrível?

- Eu amo a Hinata, Naruto! Pela primeira vez na minha vida eu amei alguém de verdade, mas fui um idiota e não dei valor... Não tiro a razão de ela querer ir embora. – Depois disso ambos ficaram em silêncio, até que o loiro levantou e sorridente disse?

- Levanta desse sofá, lava esse rosto e vamos!

- Para onde? – O olhou confuso.

- Aeroporto!

- O quê? Fazer o que?

- Você vai dizer para a Hinata que a ama. Tenho certeza que se você falar isso ela não ira embora!

- É impossível, Naruto! Já são oito e quinze, ela já deve estar no avião indo para... Não sei que lugar!

- Na verdade, não! – Sasuke o olhou confuso. – Neji não me ligou só para falar o que aconteceu, ele me avisou que o vôo dela atrasou e só parte às nove horas! Então eu tomei a liberdade de comprar isso e te levar até lá. – Jogou uma caixinha azul de veludo em cima do colo do moreno.

- O que é isso? – Então ele abriu e um grande – e raro- sorriso estampou-se em seu rosto.

O moreno corria feito louco, faltavam poucos minutos para o embarque da Hyuuga e caso ele não a encontrasse antes disso, sua vida não valeria mais a pena. Naruto estava do seu lado, como o bom amigo que ele era, incentivado a corrida para chegar ao amor da sua vida.

- Naruto! – O loiro o olhou de relance. – Mesmo que eu não consiga achar a Hinata, quero te agradecer... Por ser um ótimo melhor amigo e... Meu irmão! – Naruto o olhou com olhos esbugalhados e depois passou a gargalhar.

- É, cara, a Hinata te mudou mesmo!

Olhou para o relógio impaciente. O vôo estava demorando muito para sair e a cada minuto que passava mais ela reconsiderava não entrar no avião.

"Chama para o vôo 249, com destino a Berlim, embarque no portão 7."

A morena olhou para cima e sorrio, virou para o primo e foi abraça-lo.

- Tem, certeza que quer fazer isso? – Perguntou Neji olhando nos olhos da prima.

- Não, mas é necessário... Vou sentir sua falta nii-san! – Voltou a abraça-lo.

"Última chamada para o vôo 249, com destino a Berlim, embarque no portão 7."

- Bem, tenho que ir! – Sorrio forçadamente, pegou as malas e foi em direção ao portão de embarque. Entrou na fila, depois de um tempo ela colocou uma das malas no chão e mostrou sua passagem, pegou a mala novamente deu uma última olhada para trás, estava preste a passar pelo portão quando:

- Hinata! – Ela escutou ao longe uma voz conhecida – e que amava- a chamar. Olhou para trás e viu um Sasuke muito ofegante se aproximar. Ele parou de frente para ela e quando recuperou o fôlego, disse: - Não vá embora! – Hinata recobrou a consciência e olhou para baixo.

- Nada que você me diga vai mudar minha decisão... Eu vou pra Berlim, Sasuke! – Ela virou para o portão, mas de novo sua passagem foi impedida pelas palavras dele.

- E se eu disser que te amo! – Ela voltou-se para ele com uma cara confusa. – Você ficaria?

-... Não minta Sasuke! Você não me ama, não me amou quando me pediu em namoro e nem ama agora, depois de três anos. – Disse tristemente.

- Não! Hinata, eu te amo! Sempre te amei! Antes mesmo te de pedir em namoro. – Ele a mirou nos olhos e então desatou a falar. – Se eu não te amasse, não saberia que você gosta de carne, mas não come porque tem pena dos animais que foram mortos; não saberia que quando você mente seu nariz treme um pouco; não saberia que sua estação favorita é o verão, mas que você também gosta do inverno; que sua cor favorita é o roxo; que seu chiclete favorito é o de melancia e menta, mas que você nunca disse isso para ninguém porque acha estranho; não saberia que suas flores favoritas são os lírios e que você toda semana leva um buquê delas até o tumulo da sua mãe; não saberia que quando você era menor você tinha medo do filme "E.T – O Extraterrestre"... – Ele fez uma pausa. – E o mais importante, se eu não te amasse, não teria chorado quando cheguei em casa hoje, não teria comido todos os doces que você mais gosta e eu não teria vindo até aqui... Para isso!

Sasuke se ajoelhou e tirou a caixinha de veludo azul do bolso da calça, abriu e revelou um anel de ouro branco com detalhes de ouro e um pequeno solitário.

- Hyuuga Hinata, você aceita se casar comigo? – A mulher ficou estática, olhando do anel para Sasuke, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. – Dessa vez não estamos em um campo de paint ball. – Ela riu.

-... Sim! Sim, Sasuke! – Ele colocou o anel no dedo da morena que o olhou sorrindo, e se levantou e a abraçou, logo depois eles se beijaram. O beijo mais apaixonado que um dia eles já deram Se separaram e Hinata sorriu lambeu os lábios.

- Gostinho de doce! – Ambos sorriram e voltaram a se beijar.

* * *

E então? Gostaram? Se sim, mandem uma review! Se não, mandem uma review! Querem me matar virtualmente? Mandem uma review! *-*/

Bye-Bye~Kissus ~~Desu


End file.
